horrorvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Mansion
The Forgotten Mansion is a dungeon in HorrorVale. It is encountered during Act 1. Encounters * Pink Fiend * Death's Statue Layout The Forgotten Mansion has three floors - a basement where the exit lies, a first floor containing the entrance, and a second-floor containing puzzles. Walkthrough Upon entering Lugosi Lane, the player will find a unreachable generator behind a wooden fence. A Bedsheet ghost standing nearby will inform the player that it is not possible to reach the generator without using a hidden passage found in the Forgotten Mansion. Upon taking the path south, the player will be greeted by a complete shift in tone. Dark barren trees on either side with an eerie ambiance. The player will also discover they are no longer able to sprint. Upon entering the mansion, the player will need to first visit the first floor bathroom to obtain the dining room key. All enter-able rooms inside the mansion are marked by a doormat outside the door. Upon passing through the kitchen, the player will need to enter the center room to obtain the stairway key, doing so permits the player to explore the rest of the manor. Upon using the staircase to reach the second floor, the player will find a cabinet that has been damaged. Progressing into the hallway, the player may encounter Pink Fiend, who can spawn in one of two locations on both the second and third floor respectively and will give chase if he notices the player. Unlike the other Red Name Enemies, Pink Fiend is currently unkillable without the use of a cheating device, although he is planned to simply become a powerful normal enemy in the final release of the game. To progress, the player must find three medallions corresponding to the legends three gods associated with the underworld that appear in mythology: Izanami-no-Mikoto, Satan, amd Hades. A broken statue of either Koschei or his predecessor already has a medallion placed in it. As the third floor staircase has been blocked by debris, the player is required to use a secret passage found in a bedroom on the right side wall of the second floor to access the third floor. Fiddle Medallion: Found on the second floor in a room along the upper wall of the hallway. Obtaining this medallion requires solving the infamous Musical Birds puzzle, which requires a player to play the Corvid Ballad through interacting with six birds who each produce a different tone when interacted with. The correct order to solve this puzzle is SPOILER: MOUSE OVER TO VIEW Comb Medalion: Found in the center room Bedroom of the third floor. Flower Medallion: Found on the third floor in a room on the left wall. One the player has obtained all three medallions, they can return to the main staircase and head towards the basement, where upon placing each medallion with the corresponding god, a battle against the Death's Statue begins. Upon it's defeat, the player is able to progress forward and deactivate the generator. Trivia * The Forgotten Mansion shares a name with the official Horrorvale Discord channel reserved for "spooky stuff". This is in reference to the atmosphere of the mansion which is in stark contrast to the rest of the game. * After defeating Death's Statue, the player encounters a ladder but is given the option of climbing it or not. Responding no to this option provides a small comedic moment before the player is taken to the yard where the generator is. Category:Dungeon